fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahuna
Kahuna is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Appearance Kahuna has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and long facial hair. He wears a red tropical shirt with white stripes, blue pants and black shoes with red tie. Alternate attire includes a teal tropical shirt, red pants, and black shoes with yellow laces. Flipdeck Info Kahuna grew up on Calypso Island and won many surfing tournaments as a teenager. Now, he owns the Surf Shack on the island which carries clothes, wetsuits, surfboards, and other beach gear. His hand-crafted Kahuna Boards are the most popular items in his store. On summer weekends, Kahuna teaches surfing to both the locals and tourists. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Strawberries * Banana Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * 3 Bananas * Cookie (left) * Cherry (middle) Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Blueberry Waffles * Whipped Cream * 2 Bananas * Raspberries * Honey * Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Onion Ring * BBQ * Onion Ring * Pickles * Tomato Papa's Wingeria * 6 Atomic Boneless Wings (left) * 6 Carrots (right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Pineapple Relish * Salsa * Mayo * Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Strawberry Cake * Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Honey Drizzle (No Other Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Strawberries * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Pomegranates * 3 Bananas * Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pastaria * Regular Macaroni (except in six holidays) * Three Cheese Sauce (except in four holidays) * Parmesan Cheese (except in eleven holidays) * Crushida Pepper * 4 Sausages * Random Toppings in other holidays * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria * Donut 1 ** Regular Round with Blueberry Custard ** Sky Blue Icing ** Cosmic Coconut * Donut 2 ** Red Velvet Cake French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly ** Strawberry Icing ** Banana Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Donut 3 ** Blueberry Cake Round with Whipped Cream ** Vanilla Icing ** Cosmic Coconut Unlockable toppings along with him *In Wingeria, he is unlockable along with Atomic Sauce. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Dr. Cherry. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Banana. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, he uses his surfboard as his weapon. His skill is Ground Pound. Trivia *He, Captain Cori, and Ivy are the only characters who debuted in Freezeria not to order Calypso Sauce in Wingeria. *He and Ivy's orders are the same in Freezeria. The only difference is the cup sizes (Ivy orders a small cup and he orders a large cup).. * In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he didn't wear the teal shirt he is wearing in the sneak peaks. In Donuteria he wears it. * Also, he wears the B style outfit from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * In Donuteria, he is now smiling. Gallery File:Nop.jpg File:Closers_2.png|Kahuna and the other closers of Pancakeria File:Kahuna_Claus.png kahuna in freezeria.png kahuna gets bad order.png|"I'm pointing at this hot dog because you messed my stuff up, wait 'till I tell Papa Louie on you and fires you. I think Hank is here as well. He'll arrest you for good!" 993697_650982931596344_1283906213_n.jpg|"CANNONBALL!" Kahuna.png|Kahuna's Picture Kahuna Finger Point.png Kahuna outfit.png|Kahuna in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Kahuna is not pleaesd.png|You forgot the whipped cream and blueberries. I will dial 911, have the police come over here, call Quinn, get the swat team over here, and Papa Louie as well. You're in big trouble, Cooper! Don't mess up my pancakes! I hear police rangers knocking at the door. I will let them in. Kahuna in action.png|Kahuna in action 0 points from kahuna.jpg|You want to murder me? I will give you 0 points and call the police rangers. Quinn will come and sue you. kahuna cheez.png|Incoming cheese! Angry kahuna.jpg|Raw pancakes, too many blueberies and too much blueberry syrup? AAAAH damn it! You are such a bad girl. I will tell your daddy and mommy. Oh and here comes Quinn to take you to court! Bye bye! Kahuna gagnam.png|What is he doing? Gangnam Style? Freaked kahuna.jpg Kahuna Is not amused.PNG jo.png|Perfect by a point Perfect Cupcakes for Kahuna.png Perfect cupcakes for Kahuna 2.png kahuna's back to being a closer.png|Kahuna, in Pastaria as a closer again Kahuna h.png|Kahuna's Halloween costume (most likely one his his shirts and a tiki mask) kahuna perfect pasta.png Thumbs Up from Kahuna.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior 2.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior.png|Kahuna's full tiki costume Kahuna as a tiki warrior 3.png Cooper.jpg Kahuna in distress.png|The Kahuna in distress The fat Kahuna got rescued by Boomer.png|Kahuna got rescued by Boomer 2 kahuna.png|All of Kahuna's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Infinity Kahuna.jpg|This is raw and perfecto Senur Kahuna likes this Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png R n.jpg Kahuna gets bad order.png Kahuna.png kahuna ducking.png|Kahuna ducking Perfect Pasta for Kahuna.png Perfect Pasta for Kahuna 4.png FreezeriaTo Go! App Icon on Flipline's Homepage.png A Pastaria 5.PNG|Kahuna You Little Picky Pig Aww look at the Kahuna.png|the Kahuna won a plushie Newkahunaforcassie.png|The New Kahuna kahuna in fan art up.jpg|fan art up-Kahuna kahuna summer luau.png|Kahuna in the Summer Luau kahuna donuteria and kahuna pastaria.png|Differences between Kahuna in Donuteria and Pastaria... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters